


Stress Reliever (A John Carter Fic)

by IronicallyAngel



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Emergency Room Doctors, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Guilt, Smut, Stress Reliever, Surgeons, genital party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyAngel/pseuds/IronicallyAngel
Summary: When Gwendolyn almost kills a patient in the OR, she feels incredible guilt and shame. John Carter saves the patient and warns her not to feel too bad. However, with Gwen's growing stress with her new long hours in the ER, she's needing a stress reliever. John just might be able to help with that.





	Stress Reliever (A John Carter Fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OashisuHana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OashisuHana/gifts).



> CAUTION: THIS IS MY FIRST PIECE OF SMUT. PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

It happened so suddenly, Gwendolyn McGregor didn't realize right away. One minute, she had a scalpel in her hand. Next thing she knew an artery was severed as she was covered in the blood squirting from the artery. She let out an unnerving scream as it splashed it right in her face.

“We're losing him!” Susan yelped as she tried to stop the bleeding. The young surgeon wanted to move, but she couldn't. Her legs felt frozen and the metallic smell of blood was almost too much for her to take at the moment.

John Carter came in, placing a hand on Gwen’s shoulder. “Hey… go wash up... Take a walk. It's your first surgery… we all make mistakes.” he said, going to try to assist the blonde doctor.

The fresh-out-of-med-school doctor didn't need to be asked twice, speed walking out of the room in a frenzy. She felt some acidic bile build up in her throat, but she wouldn't throw up. She wouldn't let herself do that. She just ignored the people staring at the blood all over her as she pulled her gloves off. She tossed them before entering the bathroom.

Gwen untied the hospital mask from behind her ear, groaning in frustration. She can't believe she killed a patient. She knew there was almost no way she could cut an artery and not kill the patient.

The girl looked in the mirror and growled at her own reflection. Not only did she have blood in her general eye area, threatening to discolor her gray orbs, but it also got into some loose strands of her dark brown hair that had fallen out of her surgeon cap. She pumped some soap into her hands, scrubbing it around her eyes, carefully avoiding them as she splashed water on her face to get the thick, red liquid off her face. 

The water ran into sink with a pink tinge. She inhaled sharply, the whole washing experience making her think of Macbeth. Out, out Damned spot. She tried her best to get the blood out of her sticky hair, but was having trouble in the sink. She went to the hospital shower, wrapping a towel around her shoulders, bending forward and putting her head beneath the shower head and working the blood out.

She felt ashamed, rubbing her wet hands down her celery green colored scrubs. After about 10 more minutes of sulking, she slumped out of the bathroom in annoyance.

John, who had just left the OR caught sight of the dark haired girl, going over to her. “We saved him just in time.”

Gwen sighed. “You saved him after I almost killed him… great.”

“Come on… don't be so hard on yourself.”

“Don't be so hard on myself?!” Gwen demanded. “Carter! I almost killed a man!” She said, going to the break room to go to her locker.

“It wasn't your fault…” He reminded her, following after her.

“Well… I was the one with the scalpel when his artery mysteriously severed… so… you can infer it was my fault…” The gray eyed girl said, grabbing her coat and sliding it onto her arms.

“What are you doing?” John asked.

“My shift is over. I’m going home.” She said. “I will also contemplate mortality and my inevitable death.”

Carter grimaced. “That's a bit morbid.”

“At least it's honest.” She said, shoving her hands into her pockets and turning to leave, before the other doctor took her arm. She looked at him. “Carter…?”

“... I get off in 10 minutes… if you wait, I'll buy you a bite to eat.” He offered. “You had a bad day- we all have had one.”

Gwen looked at her watch, then slowly met John’s brown eyes. “Fine… yeah… whatever…”

~~~

After the 10 minutes, John took the girl across the street to the local diner. Gwen exhaled deeply once outside the hospital, her breath visible in the cold, Chicago air. John held the diner door open as she slowly entered. They were sat a booth.

Gwen tried to focus on the menu and her options, but she couldn't get the idea of her royal screw up to leave her scattered brain.

“Don’t think about it.” John said, as if reading her mind.

“I can’t not think about it.” She muttered. “He had family in the waiting room. He had 3 kids!” She said. “I almost left these kids dad-less and made a widow of his wife.”

“You didn’t… and you’ll do better next time.” His brown eye looked at her kindly as he, almost nervously, reached over to give her soft, pale hand a small, reassuring squeeze.

That calmed Gwen. For, like, a second. She recoiled. “You… you wouldn’t understand.”

“Come on. I was fresh out of school once.” He tried to comfort her somehow.

“Come on. I am sure you didn’t almost kill someone when you were fresh out of school once.” She retorted.

“Okay. Stop that.” He said. “You wouldn’t even be here if you weren’t competent. Don’t get so bent out of shape over this.” He said, groaning now.

“What if that was your father I almost killed?! How would you feel?!”

John now was losing his patience. “Don’t bring my family into this…” He said, resting his forehead on his palm.

“But you wouldn’t have been so forgiving!”

“You’re making this way too personal. You were trying your best.”

“You’re not listening to me!” She said, standing up, slamming her menu down. “I’m tired and I can’t deal with you not listening to me!” She growled, getting up. John suddenly grabbed her arm as she past him, trying to escape.

“Sit down.” He hissed. “Now!” Gwen felt sweat develop on the back of her neck, her underarms, and basically anywhere you could sweat. That was all it took for her to sit down. “Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Please… you’re brilliant… and strong… you’re kind to everyone. Even those really annoying patients who need really dumb accommodations. You always go through every possible scenario in your head to figure out how to help a patient, causing them the least pain, and trying to help them find the cheapest way to treat themselves if they have monetary concerns. This was one mishap, Gwendolyn. I think you can excuse yourself from one.”

The waitress came to see the pair. “Hi, I’m Cheryl. Can I get you started with something to drink?”

~~~

Much like earlier that day, Gwen wasn’t exactly sure how this happened. One minute the pair were eating in the diner, sipping soft drinks, and now here they were, almost dry humping in the back of a cab. And the driver didn’t even look back at them. You know… same shit as always. 

They first began kissing outside the diner. It was really out-of-the-blue and unexpected when John leaned forward to kiss the younger girl, but she kissed back, unable to stop herself. There was no alcohol involved. It started off very sweet and gentle, before it became very heated and passionate.

The two doctors barely stopped, only breaking when John suddenly hailed a cab with expertise, told the driver his apartment between heavy breaths, then pulled her in afterwards. His hands rested her waist as he pulled her closer, brushing her dark hair away from her face as he nibbled on her neck. Gwen bit her lip, trying to keep her moans to a minimum, remembering the driver was right there, not like Carter seemed to care.

After a very sexually charged cab ride, Carter paid and tipped the driver and dragged Gwen upstairs, not that she was complaining. She felt stressed ever since her final exams, and her new, long hours at County General Hospital was definitely not helping.

They stumbled down the hall as they continued to kiss like their lives depended on them. With occasional lip sucking and biting and pants, he managed to lead her all the way to the end of the corridor. John pushed her against the door leading to his apartment as he reached for his keys, trying to shove the key into his door, which was not easy with the way Gwen was trying to shove his jacket off.

After finally managing to get the damn door open, he threw the coat to the ground, and pressed her body to the door, this time to close it. Gwen stopped him as took her own coat off. “Bedroom?” She asked, gasping for breath. John wordlessly picked her up by her thighs and brought her to his bedroom, carefully but impatiently tossing her onto his unmade bed.

Once landing, Gwen grinned at the slightly older doctor. “Really fixed the place up for me?” He said, noting some clothes on the floor and the messy state of the bedsheets. John wasn’t going to take teasing as he sat at the foot of the bed, kissing her powerfully and tugging her hideous uniform shirt up above her bra before cupping her breasts under the material.

Gwen moaned, then finished removing her shirt for him, hiding her flushed face with it. John found this somewhat amusing. “Shy now, are you?” He asked.

“This is rather embarrassing for me…” She mumbled.

“You were acting pretty lewd, telling me to bring you to my room almost immediately.” He pulled her green shirt away from her face.

Gwen kissed the doctor to shut him up. He was right, but she was not going to deal with his cocky behavior right now. Well, he was cocky in more ways than one.

Gwendolyn pulled him close tugging his matching shirt off and tossing it to join the other pieces of clothes that decorated his floor before pulling her bra off, ignoring the red marks that rested beneath her breasts.

John, slowly as to not frighten her, slid his hand beneath the waistband of her uniform pants to see how she was doing, surprised to see she was already dampening the fabric that covered her core. He pulled the pants off her legs and stared at the wet patch staining her white underwear.

Gwen looked at him, almost in worry. “... John? Are you alright?”

“... Your body is producing a fair amount of vaginal fluid for lubricant.”

“John, really, what the fuck?”

“Language.” He teased, making her swat at his arm.

“Stop being my mom.” She said, tugging at his pants.

“Believe me… I am nothing like your mom.”

“Can we not discuss my mother? That is the last thing on my mind.”

“You brought her up!”

Gwen swallowed thickly, looking up at him as he helped removed his pants. He was aroused. It was clear from a brief glance below his torso. Gwen pointedly looked away and tried to focus on something else in the room. The mahogany closet. The square pattern on the ceiling. The mirror on the wall. Of course, when she looked at the mirror, her eyes wandered to the very thing she tried to avoid. “Dammit…” She hissed.

John didn’t seem to mind her peering as he leaned down over her to kiss her neck softly, making her lay on her back. His fingers dipped down to her wet undergarments, stroking her vital bundle of nerves, a lewd moan slipping out of her lips. John met her eyes and grinned. “Cute.” Was all he said as he continued.

“Shut up…” Gwen growled as he just slipped the fabric off her legs and tossed them to the side and removed his own boxers.

He crawled between her legs, then looked at her. “... You are okay with this… right?” He asked.

The dark haired girl stared at him with her nickel colored eyes. “John… do you really think I’d let you get this far if I didn’t want to?”

“... You know you can change your mind… right?”

“I know, Carter… I’m not implying that I can’t…”

“Are you really sure?” He asked again.

With a frustrated groan, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. “Jesus, John… I want you!” She managed to say, after pulling away. “So can you stop teasing and just do it already?”

That was all the permission John needed. He kissed her deeply as he opened the drawer of her night stand and fumbled around, looking for a condom. He pulled out a tin package and gently ripped it open, careful not to tear the birth control. He slid the rubber onto his shaft and looked down at her. “You ready?”

“I’m pretty sure I made it very clear I was ready.” Gwen points out.

With a small chuckle, he nodded, aligned himself to her entrance and slid inside the girl. Gwen’s eyes widened as she buried her face into his shoulder. John slowly moved his hips away before snapping back inside the girl. Gwen moaned and reached up to grab a fistful of his hair. “Jesus, John!” She squeaked out, resting her head on the pillow.

John’s pale bare skin against her own, his warmth, was enough to weaken her. His hands rested on his hips as she moaned with a great need, her back arched off the mattress as she bit on her swollen bottom lip, a darker shade of pink from the gnawing.

John’s thrusts got quicker and a bit more aggressive. Gwendolyn’s hands slid beneath the white pillow that her head was resting on and gripped it in fists. The lust she felt consumed her, devoured her.

This was not her coworker. Not her friend. No, this John, or this version of him, was not just a man. He was a romantic lover. No one Gwen thought she would ever meet. Despite the growing roughness of his movements spoke of his own need, the way he looked at the dark haired girl spoke of caring and his love of her. His admiration for the younger girl.

Gwen reached up to stroke his cheekbone as she leaned up to kiss him, her hips moving in a constant rhythm to meet him. A knot was forming in her stomach, one she was a bit familiar with. She looked up at him with her gray eyes, trying to warn him non verbally that her orgasm was near.

John nodded in understanding and picked up his pace. He was not going to disappoint this girl he so cared about. Gwen tugged on his hair tighter as the muscles of her legs grew taut with tension. His thrusts became sloppy and more sporadic, but they got the job done. Gwen let out a final cry as she felt her orgasm wash over her in waves of pleasure. The girls back arched as she latched onto him as John hit his own peak and rode out both their climaxes.

After they both were done, John slowly pulled out and took off the condom, tying a small knot at the top and tossed it haphazardly into the wastebasket beside his bed.

The doctor turned onto his side, looking at the girl who laid next to him. She also rested on her side and rested her hand on his bicep, rubbing the pad of her thumb against the curve of his muscle, biting her bottom lip, looking up into his dark eyes.

John pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Gwen smiled and placed her ear against his chest, the beat of his slowing heart a comforting noise as she breathed deeply. The exhaustion from her shift and their after hours activity made it almost easy for her to fall asleep beside the man, him following suit almost immediately.


End file.
